<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No cry Auntie Sam by Spectra98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680514">No cry Auntie Sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/pseuds/Spectra98'>Spectra98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OC, zoosona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra98/pseuds/Spectra98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little One-Shot between Sam Hawkson(a zoosona belonging to StarWisherMidnight) and my OC kit Kevin E. Wilde</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No cry Auntie Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It's a warm summer day and Sam Hawkson had been having a good day, like the previous ones, before this moment. A few days ago Nick and Judy asked her to look after little Kevin while they go on vacation for a week, aboard the "Harmony of Zootopia", for their Anniversary. When Kevin was dropped off he and Sam got along quite well. In the last few days they played a few games, made a few drawings and watched cartoons together. Suffice to say they had a blast and Kevin was on his best behavior the whole time and he grew fond of his "Auntie" Sam. Today things went a bit differently. They watched a few cartoons but then Sam had emails to check on, so she left Kevin in the living room with a few toys, that Judy packed for him, to play with and she told him that if he needs her he can just call her. Before she left she made one last check on Kevin who is playing with his toys, noting that he is wearing just his blue shirt and diaper, and thought to herself that the little tod is cute.</p><p>Sam then went to the kitchen, where the laptop is, and sat by the table. She opened her laptop and entered her login information. After waiting a while for her laptop to load up. She opened her emails and responded to the couple that she received from friends as well as relatives. But then she saw that she got an email from an unknown individual. Out of curiosity she opened it and discovered it wasn't an ordinary email, it was a hate email. When she read what was written on it, it killed the good mood she had in one moment. She deleted the email and closed her laptop and pushed it aside, then she buried her face in her paws and started sobbing quietly. A few moments later she heard little footsteps in the kitchen but then they came to a halt. She turned around, looking in that direction, to see Kevin standing by the doorway with his sippy cup. Probably wanting some apple juice, but he didn't ask for it. He instead asked something else.</p><p>"Auntie Sam, why you cry?" Kevin asked while setting his sippy cup on the floor next to him and made his way over to her.</p><p>As she saw him coming she didn't want to reveal what the email had said, even though it is an innocent question he asked, because it contained really nasty things. When he arrived and standing in front of her, giving her a concerned expression, she replied, after wiping her eyes a bit, "Well, someone sent me an email and they were being really mean to me for no reason."</p><p>After she said that she saw Kevin raise his arms in a "pick-me-up" motion. She complied, with a small smile, thinking he was going to hug her and make her feel a bit better. He hugged her for a few seconds then as Sam was going to set him down on the ground, he got up on his toes on her lap, and reached for her eyes with his paws and started rubbing them.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Sam asked with a slight chuckle</p><p>"No cry Auntie Sam." Kevin replied "My mommy and daddy will find da meanie and awwest him."</p><p>"Thank you." Sam said with a small smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A gift drawing and story for my friend StarWisherMidnight on DA. After reading this, would you guys go over to her page and wish her well. She got a review on FF.net from someone that made her really upset. So I ask that you show her some support, please and thank you. This is also my Early Valentine's day gift for Midnight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>